Warrior Cat Lemons! :3
by SwiftsFetish
Summary: Warrior Cat Mating Stories! (Rated M for 16 ) Hey guys... it's me, Swift (AKA Brittany!) And I just wanted to give y'all some Warrior Cat lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya everycat! I'm starting up a warrior cat lemon story thing-thingy. If you didn't know, warrior cat lemons are warrior cat mating stories! Therefor, I'm rating these stories as M! (16+)!**

I'm open to all types of stories, from canon cats to OC's! Just put write your suggestion! Here is the format I'd like you to write it in:

 **Cat 1 Name:**

 **Cat 1 Appearance (Pelt colour and eye colour):**

 **Cat 1 Personality:**

 **Cat 2 Name:**

 **Cat 2 Appearance (Pelt colour and eye colour):**

 **Cat 2 Personality:**

 **Type of Story (Rape, Love, or Lust!):**


	2. Cloudpaw x Swi (Love)

**Here's something for y'all...**

Swiftpaw and Cloudpaw quietly scurried out of AmberClan camp, nobody was on guard tonight. They padded far away from camp, until they reached a small clearing. The two apprentices purred together.

"A-Are you sure you're ready, Cloudpaw?" Swiftpaw asked, concern blazing in his eyes. Cloudpaw merely nodded, and got into a hunting crouch, lifting her tail high in the air. Swiftpaw padded up to the fluffy, white she-cat, and gave her core a soft lick, his prickly tongue scraping it. Cloudpaw shivered with pleasure. Swiftpaw began to press his muzzle into her soft, virgin core and began to lick the inside of her walls. Cloudpaw gently bucked her hips back, trying to get the blue tom's muzzle deeper into her. Cloudpaw released her juices all over Swiftpaw's face. Swiftpaw let out a mischevious purr as he stopped, and pulled his muzzle out. Cloudpaw stopped purring, somewhat disappointed. Swiftpaw mounted the white she-cat, his member hard. He slowly pushed it in, his barbs scraping against Cloudpaw's walls. Cloudpaw let out a whimper of pain, as the tom broke her barrier. "It's okay... It'll get better, I promise." Swiftpaw spoke softly, grabbing the she-cat's scruff in his jaws. Swiftpaw began to go slightly quicker, in and out of the she-cat. A tear dripped from Cloudpaw's face. Swiftpaw hit her g-spot, causing Cloudpaw to shudder in pleasure. Swiftpaw kept going quicker and quicker until Cloudpaw began to feel more pleasure. Soon, the fluffy, white she-cat could barely feel any pain, because the pleasure overtook her.

"F-Faster.. please..." she murmured. Swiftpaw grinned, accepting her offer. He began to jab his medium-sized member into her g-spot, over and over with what seemed to be precise accuracy. Cloudpaw released her juices again, spraying Swiftpaw's member. Cloudpaw began to buck her hips back, trying to get more of the blue tom's member in. Swiftpaw began to feel himself climax,

"I-I'm coming!" he yowled, all of the forest probably heard him, but he didn't care. He thrusted his member in as deep as it could go, releasing his cum into the she-cat. He fell down beside her, his member still have inside of Cloudpaw.

"W-we should do that again..." Cloudpaw whispered before falling asleep next to the tom.

 **\- SIX MOONS LATER -**

"Push! Just one last time!" Ambermoon spoke softly to Cloud _stripe_. Cloudstripe gave birth to three beautiful kits; 2 toms and 1 shekit. Swiftstride sat beside her, purring.

"Ashkit," she spoke, flicking her tail towards the grey shekit, "Featherkit," pointing to the fluffy, light grey-blue tom, "and Frostkit." pointing to the short-haired white tom.


	3. Driftshade x Fallowpaw x Hollystar (Rape

**So uhh.. here you guys go? LMAO.**

Fallowpaw wondered through the ThunderClan forest, the long-furred, tan she-cat obviously annoyed by something. _Why won't it just go away?_ she thought. Her core had been tingling all day, but she had no clue why. Soon, she scented a mouse. _Finally! Something to distract me!_ she thought, getting into a hunting crouch. She slowly stalked the mouse, until suddenly, she felt something land on her. "W-WHA-?" she yowled, until the thing put their paw over her mouth.

"Hush... dear." the strange cat said. Fallowpaw recognized the voice.

"Driftshade?" Fallowpaw spoke, her voice muffled by the paw over her muzzle. Driftshade was the ShadowClan deputy. He removed his paw from her muzzle,

"Try to get away, or tell anyone, and you die." Driftshade spoke, his voice ominous with a strange tone of lust.

"W-What are you doing i-in ThunderClan territory!" Fallowpaw spoke, trying to sound brave, but she was quivering.

"That's not important..." Driftshade meowed, his voice deep. He padded infront of the small, tan apprentice. He padded infront of her, his member hanging slightly out of it's shaft. "Suck."

"N-No!" Fallowpaw yowled, but Driftshade shoved it in her mouth.

"Bite it, you die." Driftshade warned the small apprentice. Fallowpaw nodded, fear blazing in her eyes. She gingerly licked the tip of it, tears running down her face. She began to suck on it, but Driftshade was the one doing most of it. He thrusted in and out of her mouth, going deep into her throat. Suddenly, he came in the apprentice's mouth, and pulled out. Fallowpaw tried to spit it out, "Swallow it all, or you die." Driftshade threatened the shecat, and she did as she was told. Suddenly, the ShadowClan leader; Hollystar, leaped out of the bushes.

"Sorry, I'm here." The leader panted.

"You're late." Driftshade growled.

"No shit." Hollystar retorted, before padding towards the crying apprentice. "Lick." she hissed, laying on her back so her core was infront of Fallowpaw. The apprentice began to soflty groom the leader's core, making Hollystar quiver with pleasure. Suddenly, Driftshade's massive member rammed into Fallowpaw, scraping the walls of her tight core, and breaking the barrier. She howled in pain, as blood began to trickle down her legs. Hollystar purred as the apprentice screamed into her core. Driftshade slammed his member in, stealing young Fallowpaw's virginity. Driftshade purposefully missed Fallowpaw's g-spot, so that she'd feel more pain and no pleasure. Hollystar bucked her hips up, so Fallowpaw's muzzle was deep inside the ShadowClan leader. Driftshade released his load into the apprentice, his cum dripping out of Fallowpaw's core, running down her legs. He dismounted the apprentice, purring in pleasure. Soon after, Hollystar sprayed her juices all over Fallowpaw's face. And stood up.

"W-Why are you d-doing th-this to m-me?" Fallowpaw whimpered.

"Oh deary, because your father did bad things..." Hollystar snorted, referring to when Fallowpaw's father accidently murdered Hollystar and Driftshade's father. "Now, lay on your back." She growled at the apprentice. Fallowpaw did as she was told. Hollystar sat down on Fallowpaw, so their cores were ontop of eachother. Hollystar grinded her hips on Fallowpaw's. Fallowpaw let out a small moan. Hollystar snickered, rubbing her hips harder on Fallowpaw. They both came at the same time.

"Now, let's have some fun... just like the old days..." Driftshade said to his sister. Hollystar nodded, and got into a crouching position, but Driftshade rejected it. "No," he said, laying on his back, his member hard as stone. Hollystar grinned, positioning her core right above Driftshade's member, some juices dripping onto Driftshade's member. She suddenly dropped, making both of them yowl in pleasure. "Get over here." He spoke to Fallowpaw, "Sit on my muzzle." Fallowpaw did as she was told, and having her insides licked out _did_ feel nice, and she couldn't deny that. Fallowpaw came all over Driftshade's face, and Hollystar came right after. After three more drops, Driftshade gave in too. They all got out of position, and Driftshade and Hollystar padded back to camp. Fallowpaw lay there for awhile, sobbing.

 **\- SIX MOONS LATER -**

"6 kits." Nettleberry mewed. Fallowsong sighed. _How could I have let this happen... poor kits._


End file.
